Love Doesn't Play by the Rules!
by spixiefan5798
Summary: A spixie story with all of there friends. jackel goes on the run!
1. Chapter 1: The Park

Love Doesn't Play by the Rules!

Chapter 1: Park

"I'm done Spinelli!" Maxie yelled, "I am through with this. I

am just done with it all! You're the most annoying person I have

ever met, But sometimes I don't think you even try!" Maxie was so angry

she just didn't understand Spinelli's world sometimes. But to understand this

we would have to go all the way back to the beginning One year ago exactly

to the day maxie said those awful things.

Spinelli was sitting on a park bench thinking off all the things he could

have done with his life. Anything would be better then this. Watching

someone else's kids for them while they worked. But luckily it was Carly's

two son's Micheal and Morgan who were sixteen and twelve. Also her three

year old daughter Addison. To his suprise his two blonde friends Maxie and

Lulu walked up. It was his old love and his new love. Both of whom he

he loved fom afar. "Hey, Spinelli," Lulu said. "Greetings, Origanal Blonde

one! How is your expanantially growing spawn doing inside the blonde

one herself?' Spinelli asked in a way not many people got. " The baby is fine, I'm

having a....BOY!" Lulu said excitedly. "Wow, Lulu that's great!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Well I have to go tell Johnny the great news. Bye Spinelli, Bye Maxie." Lulu said.

"Hey Spinelli, where's the baby?" Maxie asked. "The youngest of the valkerie's

blessing's is sitting with her oldest brother young Micheal." Spinelli told her. "Hey Spinelli!"

Carly said,"I'm here for my kids!" "MOMMA!!" Addison shouted. They left the park a happy

little family something Spinelli wasn't sure if he wanted. "You wanna go to lunch?" Maxie asked.

"Sure," Spinelli answered.


	2. Chapter 2:The outsider and the Blonde

1

Love Doesn't Play by the rules!

Chapter 2: The outsider and the blonde

Spinelli followed Maxie to Kelly's wondering how he got lucky enough to be her friend. He was the happiest guy in the world at times and the unhappiest guy at times. He just wasn't sure why.

Spinelli sat at Maxie's favorite table that they sat at everyday.

_Again._ Spinelli thought. _I do they exact same thing everyday._ " What can I get you guys?" Mike asked. " I'll have the Kelly's Special," Maxie answered. " I shall have the regrettably same thing I have everyday. The most wonderful soup." Spinelli responded. "What's got you down?" Maxie inquired. " Fairest Maximista, I assure you nothing has the Jackel down," He lied. " Okay, whatever you say," She said. And they carried on there lunch talking about Johnny and Lulu's great news.

When Spinelli got back to the penthouse he layed on the couch and watched televisoin while he was waiting for Jason._ When am I not waiting for Jason._ " Hey get your laptop," Jason told him, " We have work to do." " Of course Stone cold I will stop the things of most importance to help your mob stuff, and Mr. Sir," Spinelli hissed. " Spinelli, I don't have time for your Maxie problems, I need you to focus," Jason said. "How can I focus, Stone cold. That's all the Jackels poor Maxie thinking brain ever does. Focus." He said.

Maxie got back to the apartment Lulu and her shared and layed on the couch thinking about Spinelli._ He's so sweet. Wonderful. Charming. Handsome. Wait no. He's my best friend. THAT'S ALL! _

Maxie was having a hard time convincing herself of that. Why was she trying to? Maxie had many mysteries of life to handle. Spinelli was one of them. " Hey, Maxie!" Lulu said. "Hey Lulu," Maxie replied. " What's wrong?"Lulu asked. " It's Spinelli. I mean it's not Spinelli it's the idea of Spinelli!" Maxie answered. RING-RING-RING! "Well, Maxie your "idea of Spinelli" is calling you!" She joked.

" Hello?" Maxie answered. " Maxie Let's run away!" Spinelli said.


	3. Chapter 3: I trust you with My heart

Love Doesn't Play by the rules!

Chapter 3: I trust you with my heart

"Spinelli, We can't just run away!" Maxie exclaimed. "Yes we can, The original Blonde one and the mob prince of darkness want accompany us on our trip to where ever life leads us!" Spinelli told her, while packing his bags in his room. " Okay," Maxie answered. " Great, Meet the Jackal at the pier in two hours. The most expectant Blonde one and the mob prince shall be there as well!" Spinelli informed her happily. "Bye Spinelli," Maxie said a smile widening on her face. " Bye Maximista," He said while walking down the stairs.

Maxie just started thinking to herself, because really what else was there for her to do._ What if Mac finds out?_ She wondered to herself.

_It doesn't matter. This is for sure what I want to do. There is no one I trust with my life more then Spinelli._ She got up and walked straight to her bedroom to get packed.

Two hours later four youngs friends were standing at the pier all wanting and thinking different things.

JOHNNY'S THOUGHTS AND WANTS: _I can't believe I'm running away. I have a pregnant girlfriend. I guess there's not much left to do._

**I want to have a safe healthy child that I can raise along side Lulu.**

LULU'S THOUGHTS AND WANTS: _This is it little boy. Mommy is taking you away from the bad people and stuff in Port Charles. NO one can hurt you now._

**I want to be sure that my son is safe and that I'm safe. And of course My family is safe. All of my family.**

MAXIE'S THOUGHTS AND WANTS: _What am I doing! Why am I doing this. Because I lo... Because these are my friends. Because these are the people I want to be around always._

**I want to tell Spinelli how I really feel and I want him to be honest with me about how he feels.**

SPINELLI'S THOUGHTS AND WANTS: _I shall cease the day. My fair Maximista shall be mine. I would do anything for her. I just have to be honest._

**I want to give my fair Maximista My heart, body, and soul.**

They all piled in one of Johnny's brand new cars he bought just for this trip. They left the other one at The Zacharra Mansion.

"Were here," Johnny stated, pulling into a hotel parking lot.

"Where exactly is "here"?" Maxie asked, sleepily. "It seems the mob prince has stopped at a not so fancy motel," Spinelli answered. "Let's check in!" Johnny said happily.

* * *

"Alright Lulu and I share a room, and Spinelli and Maxie share a room," Johnny told the three people waiting anxiously to sleep.

Maxie and Spinelli didn't exactly care right now. When they walked in the room they were a little adgitated. "I'll sleep on the floor," Maxie laughed at how awquard the situation was and the look on Spinelli's face. " It's fine Maximista I shall sleep on the motel's floor," Spinelli told her walking to make his pallet.

Maxie walked into the bathroom getting changed when she heard a knock at the door. "What is it Spinelli?" She asked. "The Jackel is changing in the regretably dirty motel room," He told her taking his shirt off. " Okay ," She giggled.

When Maxie walked out of the bathroom she saw Spinelli laying on the ground. She walked over kissed his head and said good night. Maxie layed down then thought of something she wanted to ask him. "Spinelli?" She asked staring at each spot on the cieling.

"Yes,Maximista?," He answered. "Aren't you worried what Jason will say?" She wondered. "Not really," Spinelli told her. Then Maxie got up and sat next to Spinelli on the ground. They talked for hours about different things all night until they reached a subject that made them both tear up. "If Georgie were here, Would we still be friends?" Maxie asked him Knowing perkectly well if georgie were here she wouldn't have ran away. "The Jackel hopes His fair Maximista would still be his companion and his trusty helper," Spinelli answered Happily. "I miss her so much," Maxie sobbed into Spinelli's shirt. "As do I miss the fair wis Georgie's physical presence because her spiritual precence is with us now," Spinelli said trying not to cry even a little. "Spinelli I lo..Love that were all here toghethler," Maxie said hiding her true feelings behind some door in her mind.

Maxie and Spinelli had similar dreams that Night. Both of eachother. Both expressing how they feel. And both loving the other back.

"Lulu, I forgot arent you five months along? Johnny asked making breakfeast. "Yep," Lulu answered.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you liked the first three chapters Yes we all know what Maxie almost said to Spinelli! Will she say it? Will everyone be happy? What will make Maxie say those awful things?**

**I DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL OR ANY OF THE GENERAL HOSPITAL CHARACTERS**


	4. Chapter 4: And thus a Baby is Born

Love Doesn't play by the rules!

Chapter 4: And thus A baby is born

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

" JOHNNY!!!!!" Lulu screamed in pain. "What is it!?!?" Johnny asked worried. "My water just broke" Lulu stated.

By now they were out of the motel they shared in the beginning.

They now lived in an apartment Johnny bought for them all to share.

Maxie and Spinelli readied a bag like they'd practiced. Then the all piled

into the car. RING-RING-RING. Spinelli's phone went off. Everyday

for the past four months Jason had called Spinelli and everyday spinelli

talked to him. "Um, Good morning Stone Cold, The Jackel is a little

busy at the moment!" He said loudly with screamimg in the background

"What the heck is going on Spinelli????" Jason asked going into shock.

"The original Blonde one is going to have Mob princes spawn today!"

Spinelli talked loudly again. Spinelli and Jason talked for a few more

seconds then hung up. Jason was the only one who knew why Spinelli

wanted to leave.

When they got to the hospital Spinelli and Maxie waited in the waiting room. "Spinelli, Do you want kids?" Maxie asked playing with a strand of hair that was in Spinelli's face.

"I do want kids, Maximista. But I can't see anyone person in there right mind to reproduce with the Jackel," Spinelli told her watching her hand that was playing with his hair.

"Maxie, The Jackel must confess to you I can't keep this hidden any LOnger!" Spinelli gulped, "My Fairest most lovely Maximista, I must be in love for your light, to me shines above all others. Whenh the Jackel and His Fair Maximista were stuck in the sewer I thought, I would never be able to give, My heart Body and soul to anyone." Spinelli confessed.

"I love you Maximista, No I love you Maxie." Spinelli confessed again.

"Spinelli, Are you sure!" Maxie asked amazed. "Does this show the Jackel is most definantly sure?" Spinelli asked Kissing her. She said nothing.

Just kissed him like her life depended on it. Kissed him like her lips would fall off if she didn' Kissed him not even thinking about Johnny and Lulu.

**4 HOURS LATER**

"Guys, The baby is healthy, Im a dad!" Johnny said excitedly.

" Braeden Blaze Zacharra," Johnny stated. "We wanted him to have a different kind of name," Johnny told them walking back to the room where his son was.

" Wow, this changes everything," maxie said a blank look in her eyes.

"Fair Maximista has anything changed between us?" He asked her.


	5. Chapter 5: Heart Body Soul

Love Doesn't Play by the Rules!

Chapter 5: Heart , Body, and Soul

"Of course it has Spinelli," Maxie answered him, "Why wouldn't it have changed?" She asked him.

"I don't know, The Jackel just knows how he feels about you maximista, When I told you I loved you a few hours ago I meant it. The Jackel, means everything he said to you," Spinelli told her.

"I lo-" Maxie got cut off by Johnny. "Youwanna see the Baby?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," They said togethler.

When they walked in the room Lulu was holding him. He was beautiful. He was small. he had darh brown hair like Johnny's. He had his my mom's Nose. Dad's Ears. Dad's chin, Mom's lips. Just didnt know who's eyes yet.

"He's.... gorgous," Maxie told them. "Thanks," Lulu and Johnny said at the same time.

* * *

Lulu and Johnny stayed at the hospital but Maxie and Spinelli went home. "Spinelli we need to talk, I didn't get to say what I wanted to earlier," Maxie told him.

"I said everything The Jackal felt was necesary to say," Spinelli spoke. "Okay then here goes nothing, No more interuptions, I lo-RING-RING-RING, Crap. My phone. I'll get it hang on." Maxie said picking up her phone. "Hello, Mac yes I'm okay. Still. No i'm not coming home yet. No not even that will get me to come home. Yes Spinelli's here. Uh huh. Uh huh. Yep I love you to bye." Maxie said hanging up. "Fairest Maximista, No distractions just tell me what you need to tell me," Spinelli said frustrated. he knew what she was gonna say he just wanted to hear it from her. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. Spinelli's phone went off.

" Good night Spinelli, Let's talk in the morning." Maxie told him. "Maxie No!" Spinelli exclaimed, "The Jackal can wait to see's who's calling just tell me, now."

" Okay Spinelli, I love You. I have for quite some time now. When you told me you loved me that was the best thing that's ever happend to me. But when I love someone it never lasts. They either die or leave me!" Maxie cried. "Someone would have to kill me for me to leave you," He told her, " The Jackal shall love his Maximista till the day his soul leaves this earth," He ment what he said.

" Maximista I will be right back. The Jackel Must go get something he wrote," Spinelli said leaving the room. Maxie sat on the couch and waited.

"All right my fair Maximista something just for you. A poem inspired by Heart Body and Soul here goes nothing.

_My heart is for you. The air is for you. The love is for you._

_Heart. Body. Soul_

_My body is yours. My feeling's are yours. my everything is yours._

_Heart. Body. Soul_

_My soul is for us. My thoughts are for us. My life is for us._

_Heart. Body. Soul_

_I share my life with you. I share my love with you. I share with you._

_Heart. Body. Soul_

Maxie was amazed at the poem that was just told to her. Amazement clouding her thoughts. All she could think to do was cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Heart

1 Love Doesn't Play by the Rules!

Chapter 6: Hearts

"Oh, Spinelli!" Maxie exclaimed. "How beautiful!" "Thanks for the kind words Maximista, The poem was inspired by your light!" He complimented.

" Oh,Oh, Oh my. You did that all for me????" Maxie asked shocked. "Why yes, Only the best for My fairest Maximista!" He exclaimed.

She kissed him. He kissed Back. He kissed her. She kissed back.

* * *

The next morning they woke up in there bed together. Which was unusual since Spinelli normally slept on the couch. When Maxie awoke she thought about last night. She didn't regret anything. She would never take it back.

They had decided not to tell Johnny and Lulu and just act like nothing happened. They were going to tell them they were together.

Just not tell them they had been "Together" last night.

"Were home!" Lulu exclaimed excitedly. "Look at your home Braeden!" Johnny smiled. "Hello Mob Spawn, Welcome to your new home," Spinelli welcomed. " Hi, sweetie. Welcome. Your Mommy and Daddy are gonna do the best they can ans Auntie Maxie and Uncle Spinelli are gonna help to!" Maxie spoke excitedly.

Uncle Spinelli. He liked that. He also liked Daddy. He had always wanted someone to call him Daddy and look up to him. He wondered if Maxie wanted the same thing. Well almost the same thing.

"You wanna hold him?" Lulu asked no one in peticular. "Sure," Maxie answered. As Maxie was holding him something went off inside her head. She wanted to be a mom. She wanted to be engaged like Lulu was. She wanted a man to support her. But most of all she wanted Spinelli.

* * *

As Spinelli was Sleeping all he could think about was Maxie. As Maxie was sleeping all she could think about was Spinelli. Maxie and Spinelli were each one of a kind human beings. Each misunderstood.

" Ow, Ow, Ow!" Maxie screamed. She had stood upand her chest started hurting. She fell to the ground and fainted right as Spinelli, Lulu, and Johnny ran in her room. " MAXIMISTA!" Spinelli shouted.

"I'll call 9-11!" Lulu gasped. Spinelli had already picked Maxie up and carried her to the couch.

"Maximista, The jackal your most loyal friend is here. Please wake up.

Everything to Maxie was in a fog. She heard everything they were saying she just couldn't speak back. She wanted to tell Spinelli everything was all right, But she couldn't.

" Alright what happened here?" The EMT asked. Lulu explained everything they knew then had to go get Braeden who had been crying from all the noise.

"It's her Heart," Said the EMT, "We need to get her to the hospital stat."

_______________________________________________________

**Okay so now do you see why the chapter was called hearts? The next Chapter is called Body. Yes I am going with a theme. **


	7. Chapter 7: Body

Love Doesn't Play by the rules!

Chapter 7: Body

Spinelli rode in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. He was terrified. He was so afraid of losing Maxie. It would kill him if he did.

" Maximista, Please don't leave me now. I love you and I know you love the jackal as well."Spinelli told an uncouincious maxie.

Johnny and Lulu were on there way. They had to take a seperate car since children werent aloud on ambulances. All he could wonder was, What was Maxie thinking about.

Inside Maxie's mind all she could see were Georgie and Spinelli.

_Hey Sis! Its me Georgie! I've miseed you. It's been a while! Georgie told her. " Fairest Maximista, The Jackal is here. Wake up. Wake up. I love you please wake up." Spinelli said._

When they arrived at the hospital Maxie was stable but still at risk. The docters had decided a surgury was not necesary, right now.

Spinelli had called Lulu and johnny and told them not to worry, right now and that they could go on back to the apartment. He planned on calling them if something went wrong. Spinelli saw Maxie was smiling in her sleep.

Inside Maxie's head something completley different from the real world was going on. _Maxie was lying on the ground ina garden when she heard someone say her name. "Maxie?" The womens voice asked her. The voice sounded scared and worried. Maxie was dressed in a Navy blue Ball gown. The garden was filled with roses._

_Maxie heard another voice. This time a male. " Maxie?" It asked her. Was it Coop? Was it Jesse? Was it Spinelli? She couldn't tell._

_"Hey maxie, You really need to wake up." The women's voice told her. She knew now that it was Georgie again._

_"Georgie?" Maxie asked. "Yes?" Georgie asked her. "Please Don't leave me!" Maxie shouted. "I have to leave you sooner or later Maxie. I'm an Angel now. I saved your life." Georgie explained, "By helping you, I got my wings. I would have helped you anyways. But that was always My mission to make sure your safe."_

_"Oh Georgie, I'm so confused." Maxie told her sister. "Maxie, trust me you'll figure this out." Georgie told her. "Yes, Yes you will," the males voice told her._

" I need a crash cart quick!" One docter shouted. Maxie had been slipping away. She needed Georgie now more than ever.

_"Georgie!" Maxie shouted, "Will you save me?" Maxie was scared she knew something was wrong. The roses had all died. The sunny day turned into a rainy dark blanket of clouds. Her dress was all torn. She knew. She was dieing._

_"Maxie, I don't need to save you. You can save yourself. Your stuck her beacuse your confused. You will be saved if you Know who the Man saying your name is," Georgie continued, " Two of the choices are alive. One is dead. You have to know who your heart is telling you He is."_

_"Maxie? Maxie? Where are You? I need you," The male voice said. Maxie couldn't understand the voice very well. It wasn't very clear._

"Her heart is better," The Docter told Spinelli. " But were afraid she is stuck in her mind." "Stuck her her mind?" Spinelli asked. "More like she is trapped in her body. Kind of like a coma but different." The docter told him.

_"Maxie?Maxie?Maxie?" the Male voice asked. "?????????" The male voice said something she couldn't understand. "?????????" The male voice said again. IT was something she just couldnt quite understand. Who is this? She thought. And what do you want?_


	8. Chapter 8: Soul

1 Love Doesn't Play by the Rules!

Chapter 8: Soul

" Oh Maximista, Oh my fairest love," Spinelli said sitting next to her bed.

" How I would love for your beauty to come back to me in one piece," Spinelli told her.

Maxie was still trying to figure out who her mystery man was.

" _I don't understand," She told the male voice. "I don't get it."_

"_Of course you get it maxie," Georgie told her._

" _My dress is torn, The roses are dead, The sky is all black, and your wings are gone! Everything is wrong. Why are your wings gone?" Maxie asked her sister. In that moment Maxie knew her sister lost her wings because of her._

" _Because, I failed. My mission was to help you. I almost killed you," Georgie cried._

" _No Georgie, I let you down. If I try my hardest I can tell you who it is!" Maxie was prepared for the worst though. " Good, I have a person who would like to help you." Georgie smiled._

" Maximista, I want you forever. I love you more than the sun loves day. More than the moon loves night. More than Hope loves a believer.

Which is what I am today," Spinelli hiccuped through cries.

" _Who is it, Georgie?" Maxie asked. " Come out sweetie!" Georgie said. A red headed little girl walked out in a dress and waved at Maxie._

RING_ RING_ RING! " This is the Jackal speaking," Spinelli answered.

" Hey Spinelli, Its me Johnny. How is she doing?" Johnny asked.

" Well, Maximista is still ill but is well." Spinelli sniffed. " Hang in there man, you know that's what she'd have wanted," Johnny said immediently regretted saying it.

" YOU listen here mob prince of Darkness!" Spinelli shouted, "Maxie has not left me. She is not going to leave the jackal so.... Just don't even speak like that! Like she is dead! She isn't going to DIE!" Spinelli barked, sobbed, and yelled.

Then, he just hung up. Turned off his phone. And fell asleep in the chair next to Maxie.

_Her soul is not leaving me __yet__. He thought._


	9. Chapter 9: Who are you? Im Broken!

1Love Doesn't Play By the Rules!

Chapter 9: Who are you? I'm broken!

"_Hi Maxie!" The little girl excitedly yelled! " B.J.?" Maxie asked surprised. " Maxie! You remembered! I miss you!" B.J. Told her, " But it's not your time to be here. In this limbo. You need to see what will happen if you don't listen to your heart. My heart."_

_When Maxie looked she saw Spinelli. He was in a black suit. He had her favorite kind of flowers. Blue Roses. He was crying. He was sad. His heart was broken._

" _What's wrong with him?" Maxie asked. "You. Your what's wrong with him. If you don't figure this out. This could be the future. Your dead in this future." B.J. replied sadly._

_Who are you voice? Maxie asked herself. "Do you want this fate? Or do you want this fate? B.J asked. _

_The next fate was better. It was a sunny day, By a pond. There was Spinelli and a little girl who looked just like her. Then there was a pregnant blonde woman._

_Maxie then realized, the pregnant blonde women was her. " I want this one B.J!" Maxie sobbed._

" _The follow are heart. Who is the mysterious man, And what is he telling you to do?" B.J. finished. Than vanished. Maxie was all alone._

_The world still Dark and cloudy. Her dress still ripped, and the roses still dead._

_She walked over to a rose bush and sat down in a patch of dead grass. Dead grass was every where._

_Maxie cried. Maxie longed for the embrace of her sister. Then she longed for the embrace of Mac. Most of all she longed for the embrace of one Damien Spinelli._

_Maxie touched a rose and remembered a long time ago when Spinelli gave her one._

_Just then the rose bushes came back to life. She remembered his touch. Her dress was no longer torn._

_She remembered his voice. The grass was no longer dead. _

_She remembered his smile the skies were no longer gray._

_All of the sudden the Man's voice said, " Maximista, Maximista, Maximista!" _

_She thought to herself, That must have been what I couldn't understand._

_She was so happy and ready to wake up when the mans voice said something else._

" _If you die, I will never love again." Maxie answered the voice. " I won't die. I won't die. We will no longer be broken," She promised._


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

1Love doesn't play by The Rules!

Chapter 10: Awakening

"Spinelli?" Maxie asked waking up looking for him. "Oh, fairest Maximista, I was so afraid..." Spinelli started.

"There's no reason to be afraid now. I saw something in my future that told me that I needed to be with you more than you will ever know," Maxie said, "I want to know something. Be honest. Why did you want to leave?" Maxie asked.

" The Jackal left because he felt, nothing good would ever come for him. The jackal felt like a loser Maximista. Doing the same thing every day. The spawn, the child living inside fair Lulu made me realize there was more for me in life. I left because I was afraid of people in Port Charles yes, But I manly left so if I ever had a family they wouldn't always be in the line of fire." Spinelli explained.

"I, I, I, Have to tell you something. Georgie wants us to be together. She helped me. You should thank Georgie for me being alive right now. You also kept me alive. Thoughts of you made me keep fighting and live. You made the roses come to life. You made the skies blue. You made my dress not torn. You made the grass grow. It was beautiful," Maxie told him.

" The Jackal isn't quite understanding Maximista. Fair Georgie visited you in your mind?" He questioned.

" Yes she did. So did B.J. You did to. You were the mystery to my thoughts. You always have been," Maxie confessed.

" Maximista had one heck of a dream!" Spinelli smiled.

" It wasn't a dream!" Maxie excitedly blurted out. As soon as she said it she regretted it. She feared she sounded stupid.

" Maximista you should get some rest. You should be able to go home tomorrow!" He assured her.

" Okay fine. I'll sleep. I love you. I always will," She promised. Like she had in her own personal limbo.

" I love you to. I will love you always and forever," Spinelli vowed.

_______________________________________________________

Yes my chapters are short. But full of spixie goodness. You guys finally found out why Spin ran away. Yay! I find the short chapters easier to read for me personally! Well What have you guys thought so far? Also 8 months till maxie explodes. But time is going to fly a little bit in chapter 11!!!!!!


End file.
